darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
483
Barnabas persuades Julia to release Willie from Windcliff Sanitarium. Synopsis Teaser : Victoria Winters has returned to the great house of Collinwood from the strange and haunting adventure in the past, and now the terrible events she witnessed there are beginning to change not only her life, but the lives of those around her. In the Old House in the Collins estate, one man, Barnabas Collins, wages a desperate battle against time. For him the past is an old and deadly enemy, one that threatens to reimpose an evil curse upon him, and claim him as its prisoner forever. Barnabas asks Julia Hoffman to arrange for the release of Willie Loomis. Act I Julia is not sure if Willie is well enough yet to be released. Barnabas suggests the two of them go to Windcliff to talk to Willie and verify if he is well enough to be released. Act II At Windcliff, Barnabas questions Willie about whether he wants to go back to the Old House with him. Julia asks Willie if he remembers why he is in Windcliff, and he only vaguely remembers. But he is anxious to be released. Act III Barnabas and Julia bring Willie back to the Old House, where Barnabas sets a few rules, among them that Willie can not leave the house to give "certain people" time to adjust to his return. But at the first chance, Willie sneaks out of the house, and heads to Collinsport and the Evans cottage. When Maggie answers the knock at the door, Willie forces his way in. Maggie, scared, says she will call the police, but Willie says he must tell her what happened that night, that he never would have dreamed of hurting her, that he just wanted to warn her she was in danger. Joe Haskell enters the house and scares Willie, who runs off. Act IV Willie is outside the Old House with a rifle when Joe comes to talk to Barnabas. Joe tells him that Willie went to the Evans cottage to kill Maggie. Barnabas promises he will take care of Willie, and he will not again approach Maggie. Joe says that if Willie ever does go near Maggie again, he will kill him. As Joe is walking away from the Old House, Willie aims the rifle at Joe's back and giggles insanely. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: Is it inconceivable to you that I could do an act of kindness? : Julia: Everyone’s capable of performing an act of kindness. But let’s be honest about it, Barnabas. With you, it isn’t — shall we say — characteristic. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Ann Davies as Nurse Jackson (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * John Karlen returns to the cast after an absence of 151 episodes. Story * Windcliff Sanitarium is a few hours away from Collinsport. * TIMELINE: Day 200 begins, and will end in 484. The experiment to cure Barnabas is planned for tomorrow. Julia last received a report on Willie's progress about a month ago, he has been at Windcliff for a "few months" (he was sent there in 330, considering that no time passes in the present between 365 and 461, it would mean that he has been at Windcliff for no more than two months). Bloopers and continuity errors * How is it that Julia has sole jurisdiction for Willie Loomis' release? Isn't he believed to be the Collisport Strangler? Wouldn't a D.A. or judge (some legal authority) refuse his release? However, if he was declared not guilty due to insanity, she might have final judgement. The verdict of guilty but insane only exists in a few states. Most states if a person is found insane, they are technically not guilty and, once pronounced sane, are free. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 483 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 483 - Free WillieCategory:Dark Shadows episodes